User blog:TheThing12/Celestial Knight -Revised
Work in progress Story Exactly 1000 years in the past, Is when the War of Chaos started. A dark era where families lost homes and businesses, and how did it all start you may ask? Well we'll have to go back to the starting of Elements and Magic and how dark people made the Forbidden Arts.. There were three countries that were starting the war, Celestia, Atlant, and Umra. Celestia had the people who practiced the use of Elements where someone would use the things around them and combine them with their own strength. Atlant practiced the use of Magic, where you draw magical strength from a single object like a Stone or a Tome. Umra on the other hand was much darker... They created the Forbidden Arts, Where someone would ]draw the strength of a single person or group of people. Though it risked their life in the process. Of course Celestia and Atlant didn't like this, so first they tried to settle things peacfully. The leaders of Umra were very corrupt people however and refused to stop the practice of Forbidden Arts. The two countries stayed calm from this refusing to start anything major, But as Umra killed innocent people to continue the practice they couldn't stand for it anymore. War broke out. The continent was in chaos, destruction was seen all over. Eventually other Countries from different Continents got involved. Then it got to the point where it was officially a World War. It lasted for a dreadful 10 years and resulted in Celestia, Atlant, and Umra being destroyed to the point where there were just islands left. Rebuilding started taking place in the other Continents, The Alpha Force was formed to prevent such a disaster from occuring again. Though, It didn't end there. Survivors of the War fled to other Continents, most notably the Continent of Egra which contained the Countries, Nar, Aira, and the Parigon Kingdom (Which is where the main base for Alpha Force is located). But our stoy begins when a small family fled to Nar from Celestia during the war. The Man (Named Akai) of the family was a former Celestial Warrior who fought bravely on the battlefield during the war. He only managed to survive by a pinch. Perhaps it was fate's doing, a way of preventing another disaster from occuring. That's when Umra's king, Codenamed "Shadow King", also fled to Nar. He didn't flee to Nar for a new life like the Celestial family did, He fled to Nar to conquer it. And he was pulling it off. However, Akai had seen enough war, he wouldn't stand for this. *He picked up his Katana and rushed into battle. It was long and harsh, but in the end Akai one by a pinch. The "Shadow King" survived however but he was powerless and needed time to rest. Akai was also powerless but he knew the Shadow King would return one day so when he finally reached his death bed, His final wish was for his soul to be sealed in his sword. It was an odd request but a Sealing Mage is capable of that kind of power. It was done and the Sword was passed down through the family. Then we get to the main Character. Akari Baransu. Born centuries later. Akari had a tough life, His parents died when he was young so he lived most of his days on the street. When he was only 8 Years old a man found him all alone, Feeling pity for the poor child he took him into his Clan... The Iron Wolf Clan who's fortress was located in the mountains. They were an Elemental Clan, and not the only one mind you. Akari spent his days there practicing his Light Element. There weren't many Light Elementists around so Akari pretty much learned on his own. He met a few friends there, namely Fyron a Metal Elementist, Coren an Earth Elementist, And Yuri, an (Still working on it) Elementist. Major Character design Minor Character design Places Clans Elements Light- Bending the energy of the light around you and turning it into a weapon. Rarely used. It can't be used in the Dark. Metal- Bending the matter of most types of Metal. You can mend the form to create something new (Such as a sword or lock). Commonly used. Few limitations. Earth- Bending the land around you, can be used in many ways. Commonly used. Few Limitations. Magic Forbidden Arts Major Opponents Minor Opponents Background characters Added info Category:Blog posts